


Is This What True Love ENDS Like?

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Green Text Theatre, In response to shitposting on 4chan, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Is This What True Love ENDS Like?or;What could possibly go wrong?





	Is This What True Love ENDS Like?

**Author's Note:**

> When the Zootopia movie came out, it inspired a fan base.  
> Many works emerged, some better than others.  
> Some authors rushed in creating works which, as it turned out, weren't quite fully planned.  
> I even did this myself.  
> Those that 'crashed and burned' badly, became memes to be ridiculed amongst the fan base.  
> Much discussion was had trying to save one such cartoon, which I will only refer to as TIWTLLL.
> 
> I decided to take a different approach.
> 
> This was read on Green Text Theatre (https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-6-24-2017)

Unbeknownst to Judy, Nick had kept Jack Savage's number in his phone, and would send updates on Judy's condition.  
The rabbit read the text;  
'She's gone into early labour'.  
Remorse finally gets the better of Jack, and he hands his headset to the junior agent sitting next to him in the stakeout vehicle, then abandons the mission to get back to Judy.  
Ten minutes after he leaves, the junior agent is taken out by a sniper.  
Jack shows up at the hospital the day after Judy gave birth, only to discover she died in the birthing room.  
Only two of the nine kits survived.  
Jack is taken to the postnatal ward to see the kits.  
As he walks into the viewing room, he sees other parents there, a couple of antelope, and a stack of bunnies.  
Some are standing at the windows, but a large clump of bunnies are huddled just behind where the door opens.  
As the nurse walks off and the door closes, a hush comes over the room.  
Jack turns to look at the sudden quiet, and a pointed red face looks up at him.  
"YOU!, you sonova bitch," calls Nick, getting up.  
"NO," screams Bonny, trying to grab Nick, but she's not quick enough.  
In one leap the fox is on the striped rabbit.  
Wide eyed, the frozen rabbit starts, "Shi--"  
His word doesn't finish as the foxes mouth envelopes the rabbit's head.  
Amongst the screams, a sickening crunch sound can be heard, as the rabbit's skull is crushed between canine jaws.

Moments later the doors to the viewing room burst open as the rhino security guard runs in, weapon drawn.  
The fox and rhino's eyes meet as the headless torso of the striped rabbit falls to the ground.  
The rhino momentarily remembers spraying the fox, when he thought the fox and the late rabbit sounded like they were arguing.  
The rhino mutters to himself, "Sorry son," as he fires, the foxes head bursting like a mellon.

Later;  
"Good evening, this is the ZNN six o'clock news, I'm Fabian Growley with my co-anchor, Peter Moosebridge."  
Peter Moosebridge begins;   
"Breaking news today, sources from within the government have leaked information of a failed undercover operation aimed at breaking up an ungulate terrorist cell."  
"Reports have it that an agent abandoned his post just prior to a sting set-up, leaving five negotiators to be taken hostage and later beheaded on local news."  
"The extremists have now banded with a second group, that have ideological differences with the Zootopian authorities, and the combined herd has now sworn to wreak vengeance on Zootopia itself."  
"Martial law is to be implemented by nine pm tonight and all mammals are urged to return to their homes, lock themselves inside, and await further instructions."  
The camera cuts to Fabian;  
"In other news, an unidentified rabbit was murdered by a fox in the Zootopia Central Hospital today."  
"Witnesses report the incident was due to a dispute in a mixed species family."  
"The fox was shot and killed on the scene by hospital security staff."

The snow leopard looks to a different camera.  
"After the break, we listen to a debate between geophysical and oceanographic scientists at the Zootopia University, regarding an eight point Richter scale earthquake detected two hundred and fifty miles off the coast of Zootopia."  
"Alarmists are saying a three hundred foot high tidal wave is heading towards us as we speak, expected to arrive around eight o'clock tonight."  
The leopard looks to the moose.  
"Well Peter, I'm glad I bought my washing in earlier."

Meanwhile, five years previously, the twelfth ever perfect conjunction of Jupiter's moons shifted the orbit of asteroid #133325Z, an iron core object massing some one hundred and fifty metric tonnes, into a slightly more outbound direction.  
Three years later it collided with a small ice moonlet in free random orbit between Jupiter and Saturn.  
The impact absorbed nearly half of the asteroids velocity, the Sun now beginning to have the greater gravitational effect on it's course.  
The asteroid's decaying orbit would have it begin a long accelerating fall towards the Sun.  
A fall that would only take four hundred and seventy-five days.  
It would pass behind Jupiter's orbit, gaining a small slingshot effect to keep it on schedule.  
It would pass through the asteroid belt, and miss everything.  
#133325Z would pass the orbital arc of Mars on day two hundred and ninety-eight, the arc of Earth on day three hundred and fifty-three, Venus on day four hundred and seven and Mercury on day four hundred and thirty-nine.  
Unfortunately, Earth will be at the same place on day three hundred and fifty-three.  
Today is day three hundred and fifty two.


End file.
